fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Quote:The Crush Brush
The following is a list of memorable quotes from The Crush Brush. *'Greg': I wasn’t aware he was back. Is he waiting for his client? *'Tyler Osborn': Who? *'Greg': Malcolm. *'Tyler Osborn': The man in that room is responsible for releasing three feral dogs onto Townsville. He’s the one charged with your client’s murder, as well as the attempted murder of Kathleen Keane and John Utonium. Are you telling me you know him? *'Greg': Do you know who I am? *'Malcolm Jules': That is certainly an odd question. All of the previous police officers have been intent on discovering my identity. Do you not know your own identity? Do you need me to help you find it? *'Greg': You’re Malcolm Jules. You should know who I am. *'Malcolm Jules': You are just a human. Your brain cannot hope to comprehend the intricacies of what I am now, no matter what degree you hold. You memory has allowed you to deduce my physical identity, but nothing more. Malcolm Jules is now only a face. I, who I really am, am just a representative of a higher power. *'Greg': What higher power? *'Malcolm Jules': Now you are beginning to act like the other police officers. You prattle on with pointless questions that will not yield you the answers you seek. *'Greg': That depends on whom I’m asking. Malcolm Jules or the Representative. *'Malcolm Jules': You will get an answer from neither, especially since you are directing the question to one who is not here. *'John Utonium': I’m not getting changed anything extra on my phone bill for this, right? *'Sarah Bellum': It’ll be a minor addition to your current bill. You don’t want to know how much taxpayer money Meyer put in to this little Powerpuff Project already. *'Tyler Osborn': Hello Kathleen. It’s Tyler Osborn. If I’m not mistaken, the girls began attending kindergarten a while back. *'Kathleen Keane': Yes. That’s right. There right here. Why do you ask? *'Tyler Osborn': Well, if you’re so sure, then maybe you could help me with a little mystery. Besides a super powered girl known as Blossom, what else could cause a ray of red as if flew by in the sky? *'Kathleen Keane': You girls knew that she was going to leave. Right? *'Buttercup': That’s a complicated question to answer. Yes, we knew that she had plans to split. We did not expect her to do it when she did. Had we known, we would have tried to stop her. *'Kathleen Keane': Tried. It doesn’t sound like you were all that interested in stopping her. *'Bubbles': Again, complicated. She said she wanted to see Justin in his natural habitat instead in here, because she feels inferior to him here. She’s developed a crush of sorts, and Pokey Oaks Kindergarten didn’t really seem like the best place to act on that. *'Kathleen Keane': So that explains why you didn’t stop her, or why you didn’t tell me. *'Blossom and Buttercup': Right. *'Kathleen Keane': And that also explains why you’re going to go after her and bring her back as soon as possible or neither of you get a snack before your nap. *'Bubbles and Buttercup': Right. *'Blossom': What are you doing here? *'Bubbles': Did you really think you could just pop away without being noticed? Miss Keane is very observant. *'Blossom': I was going to come right back. Fine minutes tops. *'Bubbles': It’s been half an hour. *'Blossom': Really? *'Justin Bradley': Wait. You’re one of Miss Keane’s new students. You’re one of the Powerpuff Girls. Blossom! (Blossom speeds off.) *'Tom Seaton': It’s done. *'Malcolm Jules': Thank you, Tom Seaton. PPG104 Category:Fan Fiction